


Reversed Fool

by Ravenoftheskyes



Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: FoolUpright: Beginnings, innocence, spontaneity, a free spiritReversed: Holding back, recklessness, risk-taking
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Reversed Arcanas: Investigation Team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Reversed Fool

“If you want to join me, burn it.”

Yu did as he was told, and it was the biggest mistake of his life. 

He went home, with Adachi’s number in his phone, and his heart pounding.

_Yu Narukami, you fucking idiot._

His phone beeped. 

_Already?!_

A text from Yosuke. 

Yosuke: cnt slp, meet me @ samegawa?

Yu: Alright. I’ll see you there. 

Yosuke: !! :)

Yu pocketed his cell phone and made his way over to the riverbank. 

“Partner!” He yelled, feeling a rush of relief and excitement at the sight of Yosuke. 

“Ah! You’re here already! I… wanted to talk to you. Before you left.”

“Hm…? What do you want to talk to me about?”

“The fog, the killer… us? I don’t know what to do anymore. Partner, I’m lost. I need your help to clear my head.”

“Hm…”

“Let’s go over the facts one last time. We know the killer is someone we know, someone that could let evidence slip through the cracks, like that letter.” 

_Please figure it out. I can’t hold it in any longer!_

“Maybe a cog in the machine… known for being dopey…”

_Yes…!_

“...It can’t be…!”

_He’s done it!_

“It has to be Adachi! God, how did I not see it?! I’ll break into the station and find that letter! Or Naoto can find it! It has to be somewh-” Yosuke broke off at the look on Yu’s face. “Why did your face shift when I mentioned the letter?”

Yu felt for his Magician Arcana Social Link. Rank 10. They were partners for life. The bond was unbreakable. 

...Maybe he could tell the truth? 

_Yosuke… he’d help me, wouldn’t he? I can’t keep a secret from my partner…_

“I… I screwed up. I knew.”

“You what?”

“I knew that he was the killer… but I couldn’t betray him!”

“What?!”

“I… I just came back from talking to him! I burned the goddamn letter!”

“You WHAT?!”

“I’m sorry! And now he’s got a hold on me and I don’t know what to do!”

And Yosuke started screaming. 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!” 

He was silent for a few seconds, and his next words were full of venom. 

“You… you sided with a murderer?! Over us?! Over me?!” 

“I-I’m sorry I just-!”

“No! Sorry won’t fix this! You literally burned the evidence we could have used to convict him and get justice for Saki-senpai and Yamano!”

“P-Partner!”

“Don’t you fucking dare! You’re not my partner! He killed two people and roped us all into his game, and you’re siding with him?!”

“Y-Yosuke I…!”

Bam! A punch, straight in the face. 

Yu could see Yosuke’s tears, and he reached over to wipe them off…

“Don’t touch me, goddamn it! Nanako almost died because of him!” 

“...”

“I’m done with you! We’ll get him convicted without you!”

“...!” 

“I’m taking over the Investigation Team! See you never, Narukami!”

And as Yosuke walked away, the link snapped. 

“Agh!” It felt like his heart had been ripped out. The unbreakable bond… broken. Shattered. Actual pain. 

And then Yosuke told everyone. One by one, each bond snaps. 

He can barely move to get on the train. No one comes to see him off. 

All he has is the Jester Arcana. All he has is Adachi now. 

And Yu feels his Arcana reverse. His journey failed. He’s trapped with the Jester, and there’s no escape. 


End file.
